hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2021 Atlantic Hurricane Season (VM's realistic version)
The 2021 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a slightly above average Atlantic hurricane season. It featured 13 named storms, 6 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes. While the season was above average overall, it was less active than the seasons before it. It began on June 29 with Tropical Storm Ana, and ended on October 30, with Tropical Storm Mindy. This season was influenced by a warm neutral, with a weak el nino forming in November, and would grow to a moderate one by the following year. There were plenty of notable storms in 2021. In June, Tropical Storm Ana caused damage in Texas. In August, long-lived Hurricane Claudette caused disruption across the Caribbean and East Coast, and Hurricane Fred became the strongest storm of the season. In September, Hurricane Grace and Hurricane Julian both struck the Gulf Coast as category 1 hurricanes, causing about $800 Million in damage combined. In October, Hurricane Larry was a strong late-season storm that caught Cuba and Florida off guard. In November, Tropical Storm Mindy became one of the most northeastern forming storms in the Atlantic. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:29/06/2016 till:02/07/2016 color:TS text:"Ana (TS)" from:06/07/2016 till:10/07/2016 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:23/07/2016 till:25/07/2016 color:TS text:"Bill (TS)" from:08/08/2016 till:21/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Claudette (C1)" from:13/08/2016 till:17/08/2016 color:TS text:"Danny (TS)" from:21/08/2016 till:22/08/2016 color:TS text:"Elsa (TS)" from:22/08/2016 till:31/08/2016 color:C4 text:"Fred (C4)" from:02/09/2016 till:06/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Grace (C1)" from:11/09/2016 till:18/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Henri (C1)" from:13/09/2016 till:17/09/2016 color:TS text:"Ida (TS)" barset:break from:20/09/2016 till:25/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Julian (C1)" from:28/09/2016 till:29/09/2016 color:TS text:"Kate (TS)" from:04/10/2016 till:10/10/2016 color:C3 text:"Larry (C3)" from:27/10/2016 till:30/10/2016 color:TS text:"Mindy (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Ana Tropical Depression Two Tropical Storm Bill Hurricane Claudette Tropical Storm Danny Tropical Storm Elsa Hurricane Fred Hurricane Grace Hurricane Henri Tropical Storm Ida Hurricane Julian Tropical Storm Kate Hurricane Larry Tropical Storm Mindy Storm Names The list of names below was used to name tropical or subtropical storms in 2021. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2027 season. This is the same list that was used in the 2015 season with the exception of Elsa and Julian, which replaced Erika and Joaquin, respectively. The names Elsa and Julian were used for the first time this year. Retirement During the WMO convention in April 2022, the name Larry was retired, and it will never be used for another Atlantic Hurricane. The name Levi replaced it for use in the 2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season.Category:Slightly Above Average Category:Neutral season Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:VileMaster Category:2021 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Major Hurricanes Category:Deadly storms Category:Costly storms